objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MCCakeDerpTV/Awesome-Jects Episode 1 - Gotta Go Fast!
Episode starts off with Froot Loop, Waffle, and Roblox Head talking- Froot Loop - Ughh.... i'm so bored! I wish there was something to do, or maybe compete for, or something! Waffle - Ditto. This island is super boring, there could be more to do here. Froot Loop - And we have to deal with THAT thing... -Pointing to Roblox Head- Roblox Head - Oof! Oof, oof oof, Oof! (Hey! I'm not that bad!) Froot Loop - You kinda are, all you go is "OOF OOF OOF!" all day long! Waffle - Froot Loop has a point. Roblox Head - Oof oof oof! (I hate you guys!) -Walks off- -Episode goes to candy- Candy - Wow... Waffle is just the coolest thing ever! He's so awesome, he's really fast and strong, and he- Poison Can - -Laughing- We have little-miss-crush-on-waffle here, don't we? Candy - I DON'T have a crush on him! -Lying, obviously- Poison Can - Pshh... What can you do to me, you armless freak? Candy - KICK YOU, MAYBE? -Kicks Poison Can- Poison Can - Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -Episode goes to lollipop- Poison Can - -Lands by Lollipop- Lollipop - -Scared- Ahhhh! -Runs away, and bumps into Bagel- Ooof! Bagel - Oh, hi! I was looking far and wide for objects, and I just found some on this island! Isn't that awesome? Lollipop - Well... Bagel - WELL, WE WILL MAKE A OBJECT SHOW! Lollipop - ... Bagel - The first challenge will decide the team leaders, and it will be a race to the finish! Wrench - Cool! Guys! its a object show! Notebook - Woah! I always wanted to be in one since i was a little baby! My brothers and sisters were always in one, and now I am! Bagel - On your mark, get set, GO! Hatty - My new speed-o-tron 3000 will win the competition for me! Poison Can - -Giggles- Nerd! Hatty - Hey! Cup - Good one, Poison Can! Hatty - -Hops on his invention, and speeds to the finish- Waffle - -Running with Froot Loop, Lollipop, and VHS- VHS - -Punches Lollipop- Lollipop - Woah! -Flies back- DVD - -Panting- Ugh... VHS... Wait for me! VHS - DVD, if I am team captain, I will choose you, ok? DVD - Ok... -Faints- Poison Can - I don't feel like running! Boot - Well, we do! Notebook - Yeah! Boot - Lets go, alliance! Candy - -Running- I GOTTA meet waffle! Bagel - In the lead is Hatty, with his speed-o-tron 3000! Waffle, Froot Loop, and VHS are right behind him! And behind them is Roblox Head, Lollipop, Boot, Candy, Notebook, Wrench, Wheel, Bone, And Dollar Are RIGHT Behind Them! Bone - -Vomits out a bomb and it lands on dollar- Dollar - -Explodes- Bone - CHEESY MADE EASY! Wheel - Yes, Bone! It is! Bone - -Punches Wheel- Wheel - Ahhhhhhhh! Bone - PIE! Orange - -Rolls past Wrench and Bone- Haha! LATER Hatty - Yes! I am in the lead! -Machine starts falling apart- Wait, WHAT? Waffle - -Runs past Hatty- Hatty - Ahhh! -Jumps out of his machine and runs- -The machine explodes, killing Lollipop,VHS,Candy,and Froot Loop- Bagel - And it looks like Waffle and H- Bone - -Speeds to the finish line, somehow- Waffle - Yes! I won! -Gets to the finish- Hatty - WHAT!!?? Bagel - And it looks like Waffle and Bone are the team captains! Bone - YAY! -After everyone is recovered- Bagel - So Bone, since you got to the finish first, you choose first! Bone - I CHOOSE WHEEL! Wheel - Awww! Thanks Bone! Candy - -Whispering- Please pick me... Please pick me... Please pick me... Waffle - Candy seems nice, I choose her. Candy - OMG! -Tries to act normal- T-t--t-t-thanks! Waffle - Your welcome? Bone - ORANGE! Orange - Yes! Waffle - Then I choose Lollipop! Lollipop - Yay! Wheel - Boot. Waffle - VHS. Wheel - Notebook. Waffle - DVD. Wheel - Wrench. Waffle - Froot Loop. Wheel - Dollar. Waffle - Hatty. Wheel - Window. Waffle - Well, they are all pretty bad. Roblox Head is annoying, Poison Can is mean, and cup is friends with Poison Can! But... I choose Cup, she will probably help the most in challenges. Wheel - Roblox Head! Roblox Head - Oof oof oof! (Finally, SOMEONE who likes me!) Waffle - Then... We get... -Sigh- Poison Can... Poison Can - HOW DARE YOU CHOOSE ME LAST! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN CHOSEN FIRST! Bagel - Now, decide your team names. Bone - TEAM MEMES! Waffle - We will call our team Team Gold! Team Memes Bone,Wheel,Orange,Boot,Notebook,Wrench,Dollar,Windowey,Roblox Head Team Gold Waffle,Candy,Lollipop,VHS,DVD,Froot Loop,Hatty,Cup,Poison Can Bagel - Your first challenge is.. well, we will leave it up to the viewers! VOTING HAS ENDED! Category:Blog posts